Glacier
is a Special Mission in Bloons Monkey City. Players must beat 25 rounds of stepped up bloons that move at half-speed but yield half-cash per pop. The Shard of Everfrost (which makes Ice Towers freeze 5% faster and 5% longer) Special Item is rewarded upon completion and a lot of cash and bloonstones. The Glaciers usually appear near snow tiles. Strategy This special is not too hard, but since you won't get a lot of cash from bloons, you need to rely on Banana Farms (on flash) or Bloon Traps (on mobile). Also MOABs come on the last two waves, so be prepared (on mobile it comes earlier, usually round ~19)! Since the bloons are slow and regrouped, it's best to use towers with a nice AOE like Boomerang Throwers. Flash Strategy #1 (by unknown user) For the first few waves, build a spike factory, an apprentice (around the first bend) and a farm 1/0. On the next few waves, get the apprentice to 2/0 and then the farm to 2/0. After that, I've built a glaive boomer at the beginning of the track and another farm 2/0. Upgrade your apprentice to pop camo at some point or use the item special if you have it. On the next few waves, build a 2/3 boomer (slow bloons will get destroyed!) and a third farm 2/0. Now whenever you have the cash place a 3/2 glue gun at the start of the track. Camo waves are starting to be serious by wave 18+ so build a ninja 4/2 to help the apprentice. Also upgrade the apprentice to 2/3 whenever you can. It should be easy by then until wave 23. Wave 24-25, MOABs arrive, so place a couple maulers along the track. The 2/3 apprentice should be able to pop them on its own, but might as well use the cash. Flash Strategy #2 (By Asereje_144) On round 1, build a tack shooter around the first curve and upgrade it to 3/2. This should be able to hold off all of the bloons for quite a few rounds as the bloons move at half speed. Begin to build Banana Farms on the righthand side of the screen and upgrade to 1/0, then, once you have all your farms up, start to upgrade to 2/0. By this time, you will probally need more popping power, so around round 5 or so, get a Ring Of Fire. Once you have this, begin to build Ninja Monkeys up to 4/2. If you have a free Dart Monkey, put him near the end to pop any escaped bloons. The Bloons should be getting a bit tougher by now, but you should be able to get a few 4/2 ninjas by now. See if you can get a few 3/0 Farms to produce extra income. Also get a few 2/3 ninjas to slow the bloons down even further and about 4-5 4/2 ninjas should be enough to make it through the mission. Mobile Strategy #1 (by BF10) Farms are greatly nerfed in this version, so using Bloon Traps will work to replace them, even after the bloon trap nerf in a later update. Build a spike factory, a 2/0 engineer, and a 2/2 boomerang thrower (if you have Portable Dart Monkey, place it as well). Start upgrading your engineer to 3/0, your boomerang to 3/2. For camo, use a 2/2 apprentice. Upgrade your engineer to 4/0 ASAP. You may then use powerful towers against camo and ceramics like Bloonjitsu or Robo Monkey. Use 2/3 bomb tower spam to be ready for MOABs at round ~19. Upgrade your apprentice to 2/3 or 2/4 while you're at it. You should be able to then beat the bloons. If you are playing in the update with bloon traps providing only $100, use farms instead. Mobile Strategy #2 (by Qwertyxp2000 the second) Had $2850 cash to start. On Round 1, place a Spike Factory at the end of the track. Upgrade that to 1/1. Upgrade to 2/1 as soon as possible. Then upgrade to 2/2 as soon as possible. Then upgrade to Spiked Ball Factory as soon as possible. After that, buy a Bloonchipper and to 0/1 and then 1/1. Then buy 2/1, then 2/2. Then upgrade to 3/2. Then upgrade to 4/2. Though I did have to spend 20 for support after losing all lives, I added a Dartling Gun at the top-right corner, which I upgraded to 1/0, then 1/1, then 2/1, then 2/2 then 3/1. Then add another Dartling on the left, next to the left tree that appears horizontally to the top curve of the "3" formation. Managed to pass. However, maybe I should've used three supply crates instead, but oh well. Mobile Strategy #3 (by NoahTheMegaDestroyer) Had $3000 to start, although you definitely don't need that much for this strategy. (Minimum ~$2300) No Tier 4s needed, no Farms needed, and the only Tier 3s needed are a MOAB Mauler and Ice Monkey's Ice Shards. On Round 1, put a Dartling Gun at the end of the first straight at the top-right corner and upgrade to 1-1. Aim down the straight at all times, unless bloons leak through that straight. Upgrade to 1-2 first (early leads) then 2-2. Place a second Dartling Gun at the middle of the second curve (middle left). Upgrade to 2-2. After that, place an Ice Monkey in the middle of the first curve. Make sure the range covers the entire curve, then upgrade to 2-3. After that, get a 3rd Dartling Gun at the bottom left corner (as close as you can get to that corner). At about this time MOABs should start appearing, so aim the Dartling Guns at the MOABs as they come. After this, put 3 MOAB Maulers along the 1st straight (close to the entrance, but not too close). You're pretty much set after that. Good luck microing! Both Version''' Tips (by a Wikia Contributor) Ice Towers are '''extremely effective, as Bloons move at half speed on this track, which allows Ice Tower to continuously freeze the Bloons to the point where they move only slightly every second. The curves of the track are ideal for Ice Tower's use and upgrading it to Snap Freeze and Arctic Wind improve the effect largely. Just one 2/1 Ice Tower placed on a curve can neutralize most of the Bloons in the early rounds. Just beware of White and Zebra Bloons, as they are immune to ice, as well as Camo Bloons, which can pass by the Ice Tower unseen. Don't use only Ice Towers though, because in later rounds there will be Rainbow and Ceramic Bloons, which contain lots of Zebra Bloons. Using a 2/2 Glue Gunner and a Cleansing Foam Engineer or a Signal Flare Mortar alongside the Ice Tower can cover its weaknesses. Use MOAB Maulers to defeat the MOABS. They are fairly cheap compared to other Anti-MOAB methods. I only needed three to take down the MOABS, and I also had an Ice Tower with a Glue Gunner to take down the Ceramics. In case your towers miss a few Bloons, use Road Spikes or Spike Factories to catch those. I prefer to use Spike Factories because they are more cost-effective. You may want to do this either for the Bloonstone bonus or saving up your lives in case if your towers ever get overrun by Bloons. Category:BMC Special Missions